In recent years, micro-analytical systems are used to carry out an inspection/analysis of trace substances such as proteins, nucleic acids (e.g., DNA) accurately and at high speed in the scientific field such as biochemistry and analytical chemistry or medical field.
As an example of the micro-analytical system, there is a system which fills a channel formed on a micro-channel chip with a buffer solution, injects a sample from an injection port connected to the channel, applies a voltage to both ends of the channel and electrophoreses the sample to conduct an analysis.
The micro-channel chip is manufactured by joining a film (thin film) or thin plate to the chip body in which the channel is formed. A reservoir into which a liquid is injected is formed at both ends of the channel and a electrode is formed in each reservoir. As an example of an electrode forming method, a method whereby an electrode pattern is printed on a film or thin plate with a carbon ink is known (see Patent Reference). One end of the electrode pattern is formed so as to be located inside the reservoir and the other end is formed so as to be located outside the reservoir. The micro-channel chip is configured such that the electrode of the electrophoresis apparatus is made to contact the other end of the electrode pattern and a voltage can be applied to the liquid sample without contacting the liquid sample injected into the reservoir.
Patent Reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,451
According to the above electrode forming method, the peripheral part of the carbon ink of the film or thin plate may remain unbonded (insufficiently laminated) to the chip body depending on the thickness of the carbon ink and the liquid may leak.
However, the background art adopts no measures for this liquid leakage, and the liquid leakage may cause contamination of the electrophoresis apparatus (electrode).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid handling apparatus and a fluid handling system capable of preventing a liquid from leaking from the fluid handling apparatus such as a micro-channel chip and preventing contamination of an external environment.